


Casting Gently

by inksheddings



Category: Nightrunner Series - Lynn Flewelling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-01
Updated: 2009-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inexperience is nothing next to heartfelt intentions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casting Gently

_**[](http://community.livejournal.com/yuletide/profile)[**yuletide**](http://community.livejournal.com/yuletide/) fic: Casting Gently [Nightrunner; Alec/Seregil; R; 1011 words]**_  
 **Title:** Casting Gently  
 **Pairing:** Alec/Seregil  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Word Count:** 1011  
 **Summary:** Inexperience is nothing next to heartfelt intentions.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://julad.livejournal.com/profile)[**julad**](http://julad.livejournal.com/) , [](http://community.livejournal.com/yuletide/profile)[**yuletide**](http://community.livejournal.com/yuletide/) 2008\. Thanks to [](http://topaz-eyes.livejournal.com/profile)[**topaz_eyes**](http://topaz-eyes.livejournal.com/) and [](http://jedishampoo.livejournal.com/profile)[**jedishampoo**](http://jedishampoo.livejournal.com/) for the last minute betas.

  
  
**  
Casting Gently   
**

"We need to go back inside," Alec insisted. "It's freezing out here."

The wind was beginning to pick up, and snowflakes were falling against bare skin.

Seregil's back was against the dead oak tree, its branches covered in snow and glowing eerily in the overly bright light of the full moon. He was clearly shivering, but that didn't stop him from laughing and pulling Alec closer, if that was even possible.

"If we put our clothes back on, we'll warm right up," Seregil whispered in Alec's ear before nipping and licking the lobe.

Alec felt a blush creeping up his throat and cheeks. He buried his face in the crook of Seregil's neck- not that he expected to hide his embarrassment whatsoever, not from Seregil.

"We're not _that_ naked."

"Naked enough," Seregil said teasingly.

It was true, and Alec really couldn't lay all the blame on Seregil. The moon, however....

Three nights in a row, it had woken them up, shining through their window and across their bed. The first two nights they'd simply pulled the thick blanket over their heads and tried to go back to sleep. But not tonight.

Seregil had groaned in surrender, then laughed and threw his hands up in the air.

"If you can't beat them– or in this case, beat _her_...." he'd said, giving Alec a brutal pinch on the cheek.

" _Ow!_ Seregil, what are you going on about? Get back in bed, it's freezing," Alec mumbled, more to his pillow than to his bedmate.

Seregil, however, had already climbed out of bed and gotten dressed, paying no heed to Alec. Alec stared, half-dazed and half-awake, wondering if the old stories about the full moon and mental instability might actually have some basis in fact.

"Well, talí, are you going to let the moon have me all to herself?" Seregil had asked before slipping out the door. He hadn't even put on a coat.

Alec's choices were a warm bed or Seregil in the snow. Difficult one, that.

Truly, Alec hadn't needed much of an incentive to chase after him, even in the freezing cold and heavy snow. It had only been for half a mile or so, after all. He'd have happily chased Seregil much further. Still, an incentive was offered, and a fine one it had been; half-dressed against the tree, hands always moving between their bodies as they rubbed and made their own sort of heat. Their kisses had been slow and easy, in sharp contrast with what the rest of their bodies were doing. Alec still felt woefully inexperienced, before and after each encounter, but during... _during_ , Seregil had a way of making Alec feel like everything he did was simply perfect. He only hoped he made Seregil feel the same way. Alec tried, anyway, and Seregil certainly seemed well satisfied, a thought that only made Alec blush even more.

Seregil was shivering harder. He was actually shaking, which brought Alec out of his fond reverie. He was far more used to harsh winters than Seregil, yet he could feel his own lips turning numb.

"That's it. Back to the cabin," he said as he pushed slightly away and began tugging Seregil's pants into place.

Surprisingly, Seregil did not argue, and they both finished dressing quickly. Alec tried to set a fast pace, but Seregil was having none of that. They stayed close, arms around each other's waists, as they began to walk the short distance back to their home.

Home....

Alec looked up at the moon as it followed and watched them make their way.

"A moon like that wouldn't have been a friend to the Rhíminee Cat."

Seregil tightened his grip around Alec's waist, making him worry that he should have kept his mouth tightly shut. But he couldn't help but wonder, occasionally, if Seregil ever missed his former life– that aspect of it, especially– despite how badly it had all turned out. Could he really be satisfied with their current way of living, roughing it, hunting constantly for their own food, scrounging the occasional job or small heist when things were tight?

Home, as far as Alec was concerned, was wherever Seregil wanted to be. Though their bond of talímenios was growing steadily stronger day by day, Alec couldn't decipher _all_ of Seregil's wants and needs, not through it alone. Honestly, he wasn't all that sure he'd ever _want_ to know everything, simply because of the bond they shared. That wouldn't leave them with much to talk about, fight about, make up about. Alec didn't have much experience with relationships, romantic or otherwise, but he had an inkling that all that sort of thing was somehow an important part of it. Still, perhaps this was one of those times that Alec would have benefited from reaching out, through talímenios, rather than putting his foot into his mouth.

But then Seregil's head was on his shoulder, and he was chuckling quietly.

"No, I don't suppose she would be much of a friend– no matter how gloriously beautiful she is –to that particular rascal. But to _this_ rascal, she's utterly devoted."

Seregil playfully smacked Alec's backside before pulling away and jogging backwards, still continuing in the direction of their cabin. The look on his face was one Alec had grown quite accustomed to, and it was one that filled him with both adoration and trepidation.

"Oh, and why's that?" Alec asked, deciding to play along despite being fairly certain he already knew the answer.

"Because I _want_ to be caught."

Seregil gave him a wink and a smile and turned around, running full speed toward the warmth of thick blankets and a crackling fire.

Home, Alec understood, wasn't simply wherever Seregil was; it was Seregil himself.

There was a lot Seregil still had to overcome, emotionally, but he certainly had his moments– like tonight –and he would always have Alec, foot in his mouth or firmly on the ground or....

Alec gave one last look to the moon, thanking her for lighting his way. Then he went home.

 **END**   



End file.
